A Bookworm and The Host Club
by MissAnimetastic
Summary: Moriko Mori is a typical high school tomboy, but the school is not so typical. She attends Ouran Academy, a private school for the rich! One day, Moriko stubbles upon Music room 3 and meets none other than, the Host Club! So she becomes a Host in order to pay her dept. She's surrounded by these handsome boys, will she fall in love? And if she does, who will it be? Find out! :)


Ouran Academy, a private school for the wealthy. Only the children of the most wealthy families can attend this school, or you have to earn your way in.

And that's exactly what this girl did.

Moriko Mori was an honor student who came from a normal, everyday family. She was hardworking, clever, and smart as a whip.

She applied to Ouran and passed the entrance exam with flying colors.

At first she didn't like the idea of going to a rich kid school, but Moriko wanted a great career so she decided to just go for it. What could go wrong?

A lot of things.

Moriko was peeking into a library and saw a bunch of rich kids chatting with each other, so she closed the door.

So she starts to walk around the school. She brushed aside her messy brown hair and fixed her glasses.

"Why can't I find a nice, quiet place to study?" She talked to herself. "With four libraries, you'd think at least one would be quiet. It think rich kids only come to school to have a good time. *signs*"

She thinks to herself.

'_Dear Mom, I know you're not around, but I know you still care about me. I got a scholarship to this private school called Ouran Academy, but it feels like a don't fit in with these_ rich_ people. *signs* _

_I just wish you were here._

She continues to rom around the very large school

"Man, this school is pretty big. Bigger than I thought it would be."

Then she came across a room and looks up at the sign.  
"A music room? Well, here goes..."

She opens the door and sees a blinding white light and rose petals flew in her face, then she heard voices.

Male voices to be exact.

"Welcome."

She noticed six attractive boys all looking at her:

Two were identical twins with red hair & matching yellow eyes, she recognized them from her class.

On the other side stood three boys:

The tallest had dark hair & a blank face, the shortest of them all was a boy with blonde hair, brown eyes, & an adorable smile, the one beside them was a boy with dark hair, glasses.

And lastly, the one sitting in the chair had blonde hair & purple eyes.

Moriko was frozen in her spot thinking what the hell was going on.

She started to panic and nervously find the door knob.

*panic tone* "Wha- Where am I?!" She exclaimed.

"Why you're in the Ouran Host Club." The blonde in the chair spoke with a dreamy voice.

Moriko started slightly blushing freaked out a little. Moriko: "Ho-Host Club?!"

"Hey, we know you!"

She looked at the two twins who were pointing at her.

"Yeah...I'm in your class." she told them with a little annoyance in her voice.

This time he cute boy with glasses spoke with a grin on his face.

"Then you must be the new student we've heard so much about." He said to her. "Well then, welcome to the Ouran Host club, 'Mr.' Honor student."

She noticed he added a bit of emphasis to Mr.

The blonde in the chair stood up and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wow! Then that means you're Moriko Mori!" He said surprised. "You young man are amazing!" She looked at him funny.

"Who are you & how do you know my name?" She asked a little creeped out.

_'Wait did he call me a man? Do I really look like a dude? Huh.'_

He continued to talk. "To answer your question, Mr. Mori, I am the Host club King Tamaki Suoh! *points at the twins* Those are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru & Kaoru. Over there is Takashi Morinozuka & Mitskuni Honinozuka. And over here is-" He was cut off.

"Kyoya Ootori, High School 2nd year, Ouran Host club Co. Founder & Vice-President. Pleasure to meet you Moriko."

She turned a light pink

"Uh...But how do you guys know me?" She asked him.

"Why you're infamous. It's not everyday that a commoner gains access into our academy."

She didn't know how to respond to that.

"Uhh...thanks...I think." Tamaki comes out from behind.

"You're welcome. You sir, are a hero to other poor people! You've just proven that even a poor person can attend an academy such as this!"

"Just...just stop." '_Is he for real?' _She was annoyed by him so she started scooting away from him, but he just continued to get closer.

"I'm just merely saying that it must be hard to be looked down upon by others." He went on.

"Hey, I have an idea. Stop talking." '_This guy is getting on my ever lasting nerves!' _He seemed to not take the hint.

"Well it doesn't matter. Long live the Poor! We welcome you to our world of Beauty!" *Que random rose petals*

Moriko decided to leave the host club and there king of stupidity, but was stopped by Honey who gave her a surprise hug.

"Hey Riko-chan! You must be really smart huh?!" He spoke with a sweet high-spirited voice.

He gave her a adorably kawaii smile. She replied back to his question.

"Uhm yes I am." Then she realized what he referred her to as. "Who are you calling Riko-Chan?!"

She was completely offended by the fact that this kid called her 'chan' not even knowing his real age.

Then Tamkai spoke again."So the new honor student is being openly gay with us."

Moriko looked over at Tamaki a tad confused. "Openly...what?" She asked herself.

"So what kind of guys are you into?" He asked."The strong-silent type, the boy lollieta, the mischievous type, or the cool type?"

Moriko started to crazy blush. Then Tamaki came up to her gracefully and genteelly grabbed her chin.

"Or maybe, someone like me?"

She got really flustered & then backed away from him and bumped into something.

She heard a large a crash and something shattering onto the floor. She slowly looked around and looked at the thousands of pieces of the broken vase so she started to panic.

Then she heard to twins voices behind her.

"Now you've done it." Kaoru said.

"Yeah." Hikaru added. "That vase is worth ¥8,000,000."

Her head went up and eyes lite up, too.

"WHAT?! ¥8,000,000?!"

She started to mentally count how many thousands were in a million.

She signed. "I guess i'm gonna have to pay you guys back."

The twins looked at her funny. "With what?" they both said at the same time. "You can even afford a uniform."

She just realized that she wasn't rich like her classmates. She was middle-class. Or poor to their standards. She can't afford that!

"So what do you suppose we do?" She heard Kyoya say as he picked up a piece of the now shattered vase.

She freaked out.

"Hmm..." Tamaki was thinking. "Well as the expression goes: When in Rome, you should do as the Romans. Sense you have no money, commoner, you can pay with your body."

'_What?!' _She thought to herself.

"From now on." He began. "You will be the Host Club's Dog!"

*random dog howls*

'_I don't know if I can handle this mom.' _She thought to herself. '_I've just been captured by a bunch of boy's who call themselves a host club.' _

She just stood there while the others were looking at her.

Honey poked her and she fell over as if she were a piece of paper.

**-Later the Host Club was open for business-**

"Uhm...Tamaki, what's your favorite song?" A girl asked.

"~What song?" He began. "~The one that reminds me of you."

She was blushing.  
"I baked you a cake." Another girl said. "Would you like to try it?"

He gently grabs her chin. "~Only if you feed it to me, my dear." He spoke with a dreamy voice.

She fangirled.

Then another girl spoke up.  
"Uhm Tamaki? May I have a word?" He turned and looked at a girl with long red brown hair and gray eyes.

"Yes my dear?"  
"I recently heard the Host clubs keeping a commoner."

"Oh yes." He started. "He's our little errand boy."

Just as he finished talking, Moriko came back from the store carrying a brown paper bag.

"Oh there he is. Hey there little piglet! Did you get everything on the list?"

She was confused and annoyed.

"Piglet?" She said to herself.

Then she walked over to him and handed him the bag. He rummaged threw the bag and confusingly pulled out a box of coffee.

"Wait..." He asked. "What is this?"

Moriko signed. "It's coffee."

"I've never seen this brand before? Is it new?"

Moriko was getting more annoyed. "What are you talking about?" She said with annoyance. "It's instant coffee."

The girls on the other couch were confused. "In-st-ant coffee?"

Tamaki's eyes lite up. "Wait! This is commoners coffee!" He announced loudly."You just add hot water!"

More girls came over. "Really?!" one asked. "So it's true! Poor people don't even have enough time to grind there own coffee beans."

The girls nodded in agreement. Moriko was getting even more annoyed.

'_Or maybe because we actually work unlike you stuck up rich girls...' _She thought to herself. She didn't really like rich girls.

Then more girls, the twins and Kyoya showed up.

"Commoners are pretty smart." He examined the coffee.

"Wow! Only 100 grams for ¥300?" Hikaru said surprised.

"That's a lot less of what we normally pay." Kaoru explained.

"I'll go back to the store and get something else!" Moriko told them. "Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee..."she said that under her breath hoping no one heard, but Kyoya did. He just look at her and smirked slightly.

"No I'll keep it." Tamaki said.

Everyone looked at him.

"I'm going to try it."

Everyone was shocked except for the normal people like Moriko, Kyoya, and the girl.

"I shall drink this coffee!" He announced.

Everyone except the normal people clapped and were amazed.

_'What's with all these damn rich people?!' _Moriko didn't understand rich people at all.

Then she heard the girl talk.

"Oh Tamaki, just because he bought it, doesn't mean you have to drink it."

She looked at her. "Oh sorry." She said to Moriko. "I was talking to myself."

Moriko was a bit suspicious of her.

"~Ohhhhh Moriko!" She heard the idiot king call her name.

She grunted. "I'm coming..."

She went over to Tamaki and Co, prepared the 'Commoner' coffee, and the girls took a cup.

They hesitated to drink it.

"I don't know if I should drink this..." A girl said.

"Yeah." another agreed.

Tamaki swept the girl off her feet.

"~What if I let you drink it from my mouth?"

"Well then I would drink it..."

All the girls fangirled, well except Moriko who was the only normal one there apparently.

Everyone requested the coffee, so Moriko swiftly served the coffee.

She walked past hikaru and kaoru who were apparently doing there 'brotherly love' thing and the girls went gaga over it.

Then looked over at Honey and Mori.

She learned that Honey was actually older than she was. "So Honey-senpai's actually a thirs year student?"

"Honey-Senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy."

She saw Kyoya and turned a bit pink. He grind.

Then they heard the loud and adorable shout of Honey.

"Riko-Chaaaaaann!" He spun her around a few times and she got really dizzy.

"Wanna eat some cake?!" She was still dizzy.

"No...th-thanks." she made out.

"Okay how about hold my bunny, Usa-chan?" He held up a pink bunny.

"I'm-not...into...bu-bunnies..."

He got a little sad. "So you don't like Usa-chan?"

She looked at the bunny and smiled a little.

"Well..." She began. "It is kinda cute."

Honey's eyes lite up and he widely smiled handing him to her.

"Take good care of him!"  
T

hen he went off to join Mori and the girls.

"You see here at the Ouran Host Club, we cater to each women." He explained.

"They can request any one of us, depending each of our unique characteristics. Tamaki is the #1 requested host. He is the king."

Moriko had an anime sweat drop. "You've got to be kidding..."

He fixed his glasses. "And in order to pay off your ¥8,000,000 debt with us, you will act as the house clubs until you graduate." He smiled.

"Oh, I mean our errand boy." She gulped. "You can try and run away but you should know, my family has a special police force of one-thousand men. Oh and Moriko, do you have a passport?"

She slightly shivered. _'He seems __cute__...NO! He creeps me out!' _She thought to herself.

Then she heard the voice of the Stupid King.

"You're going to have to work hard to pay off your dept, ~my little nerd."

He gently blew into her ear which made her turn really red and immediately backed away from him.

"Please don't ever do that again..."

He started to look at her appearance.

"You seriously need a makeover or no girl will ever look twice at you." He brushed his fingers through her messy hair.

"Well I don't care if girls look at me or not."

"Are you kidding?!" He asked. He took out a rose out of nowhere.

"You have to learn to be a gentleman."

"But that's not important." He looked at her.

"I mean labels and appearances don't matter. It's what's the inside that matters."

"You are absolutely right." _'_

_Finally he gets something threw his thick head.' _She thought.

"I myself am someone with beauty inside and outside."

_'Nevermind...' _

"I understand that must be hard Moriko. Me being who I am." He went on.

"Uhm..." Moriko stuttered.

Then he went on about things about being a gentleman. (insert things Tamaki would say here)

Moriko was getting annoyed by him. _'You know, there's a word for people like him...'_ She was thinking to herself. _'Annoying? No... A pain in the neck? No...' _

She continues to think.

Then Tamaki finished rambling. "~Have I explained well?" He asked in his charming voice.

Moriko thought of the word. "I've got it! A Nuisance!"

Tamaki flinched at her comment, and went to his 'emo corner'. The twins laughed. "I'm sorry senpai..." Moriko apologized.

"But your lesson did strike a small cord with me."

With that he was up on his feet and back to his Tamaki-self.

"Really?!" He said happily. "Then I'll teach you more!"

"Uhm...Boss?" Hikaru began. "You're really thinking of making him a host?"

"Of course!"

"Well if so, he has to look good in order to get ladies." He took off her glasses.

"Let's see what he looks like without his gla-"

He stopped and stared at her face. Both the twins did and so did the others.

"HEY!" Moriko hollered. "I need those! I can't see without them!"

Tamaki pushed the twins aside and examined Moriko's real appearance.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!"

Then the twins dragged Moriko to the changing room.

"Kyoya! My hairstylist." He got on his phone.

"Mori-senpai, go get some lenses!" He ran to out the door. "Honey-senpai!"

Honey looked at him as happy as can be.

"Yes sir!" He said cheerly.

"Go...have some cake." **-Rejected-** (Me: Poor Honey-senpai.)

After that, Moriko finished changing.

"Well come on out." Tamaki called out.

Moriko came out: She wore an Ouran boys uniform, without her glasses they could see her pretty brown eyes and her messy hair was now cut and styled nicely.

They looked at her amazed.

"Wow this is certainly a wardrobe upgrade."

"Wow!" the twins said.

"You look so cute, riko-chan!" Honey said.

Tamaki was overwhelmed by her cuteness.

"You are so cute! Almost as pretty as a girl!"

Moriko couldn't help but slightly chuckle. _'Clueless idiot.'_

"If we would have known this was what you really look like,we would have helped you sooner." Hikaru said.

"Who knows." Kyoya began. "Maybe he'll bring in new customers."

"You know that's what I was thinking!" Tamaki spoke.

Moriko pretended to cough. "*coughs* bullcrap...*coughs*"

Tamaki looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Huh?"

He just blinked a few times.

Then got serious...well as serious as Tamaki can get.

"From now on Mr. Mori, you will become a member of the Ouran Host Club! If you can get 100 customers, we will forget about your debt."

Moriko just blinked. "Say..wha..?"

**-The Host Club is now open for business ...again-**

"So Moriko, what are your favorite hobbies?" A girl asked.

"What made you want to become a host?" Another asked.

"Tell us some things about you." Another girl asked.

_'Okay Moriko.'_ she thinks. _'You have to get 100 customers. Let's start by breaking the ice. I've got it!'_

Tamaki was closely observing Moriko.

Kyoya glanced at her once and a while.

"Oh, how sad..."the girl said. "You don't have a mom and you took on all the responsibilities she used to do?"

"Yeah..."Moriko glanced at her. "But I still have a loving family that cares about me and...well. That's all I need." She smiled.

The girls bushed. "SO CUTE!"

The others were impressed by her progress.

"Wow, he's good." Hikaru said. Kaoru agreed.

"How is he so popular?" Tamaki was confused and annoyed.

"It seems he's a natural." Kyoya glanced over at the smiling moriko and smiled himself.

**-yeah, I'm just gonna skip ahead because the rest is all the same.-**

So Moriko got wet and Kyoya gave her a spare uniform, so she went to go change.

The Tamaki walked in. And here we go...

"Moriko."Tamaki began. "I've brought you some tow-"

He froze on the spot.

He noticed he had just walked in on Moriko changing and saw she had small breasts.

"Ohh... I'm very so-"

He got interrupted by Moriko kicking him in the face and sending him flying. "Perv..."

The twins laughed their butts off.

Tamkai got up and rubbed the spot where Moriko kicked her.

"M-Moriko...?"

"Yeah?"

"So you're a...girl...?"

"Well duh."

She came out of the dressing room wearing a Ouran girls uniform.

Tamkai started to freak out.

"Well isn't this surprising?" Kyoya sarcastically said. The twins grind.

"You look so cute, Riko-Chan!" Honey said. Mori nodded.

"So yeah, I'm a girl." Moriko explained. "

Why didn't you say anything?!" Tamaki shouted.

"Well I didn't care." Moriko said. "It's about being recognized for who you are not what sex you are."

Tamaki was still a bit frustrated.

"Now calm down Tamaki." Kyoya smiled. "You shouldn't overreact to such a silly thing."

Moriko grind. "You know, Tamaki-Senapi."She began. "Even though you can be an idiot, you're kinda cool."

The twins 'awed'. Tamaki turned deep red.

"Now wasn't that sweet?" Kyoya said.

She looked at Kyoya then turned a bright pink. She hoped no one noticed, but Honey and Mori sure did.

"Oh and Kyoya-Senpai," He looked at her. "You knew I was a girl from the every beginning. You're a really great observer and you're really smart too." She giggled.

He slightly blushed at her comment.

Honey smiled.

"You know, even though I'm a girl, I think I'll stay in the host club."

Tamaki flinched.

"I mean being fawned over by a bunch of girls doesn't seem that bad."

"So wait.." Hikaru began. "You like the girls crushing on you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you a lesbian?" the twins asked.

Moriko snapped. and her face turned red. "NO I AM NOT YOU ASS-HOLES!"

They all just stared at he shocked by her sudden outburst.

"Opps..sorry." She giggled. "I kinda have a temper."

They all blinked.

"As I was saying," She went on. "Being in the host club might be fun. I think I will stay." She giggled.

**End of this chapter.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. I'll update soon. Review and tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
